


Snow

by arborealstops



Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Memories, uhh panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Like the petals in our pockets, may we remember who we areUnconditionally cared for by those who share our broken heartsSnow, Sleeping at Last
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Snow

Winter, no matter what was going on, was always Josh and Donna’s favorite season- even now, after years together. 

The first snow was always one of their favorite moments- it brought back so many memories, and for the first few years, they’d gone outside together and let the snow fall around them. Then, they’d dragged Leona and Joanie outside, and raced around with their little girls. Eventually, they’d moved to watching from inside as their daughters and grandkids raced outside in the cold, while the two of them snuggled by the window. 

This year, it came slowly. The snowflakes drifting from the sky and coming to rest on blades of grass and windowpanes, only to melt seconds later. Josh, with his arm around his wife, smiled at the flurries.

“So much has changed,” he said quietly, unable to help himself. And it was true. 

The first time they had watched the snow together had been on a campaign, years and years and years ago. It was nearly time for the election, and there had been so much tension in the hotel room where they were all camped out, watching then-Governor Bartlet on the television. That was, until Donna had burst into the room, excitedly chattering about the snow, and how she wanted to go outside. That had lightened spirits immensely, and she, Josh, CJ, Sam, and Toby had all gone outside to watch the snowflakes fall. They hadn’t stayed for long, because of the cold, but it had been beautiful.

Later, on a different campaign, they had seen the first snowfall together as a couple for the first time. They hadn’t known then what hardship would lie ahead, within the next few days- the heartache and pain and loss that was coming. Then, watching the snow fall, they had been stressed, yes, but hopeful as well- they had each other, and even if they didn’t win this, that wouldn’t change. They’d stood, wrapped in a blanket and each other’s arms, staring out the window as the flakes fluttered down, smiling, together. 

That hadn’t been the first snowfall that would soon be darkened by loss, though. Only a few years after losing Leo, they’d been awoken by the shrill ringing of a cellphone. Receiving a phone call from Abigail Bartlet in the middle of the night was not something common, expected, or comforting. They’d known that the former president’s health had been declining, and to get a call from his wife in the middle of the night was not a positive sign. Donna had grabbed Josh’s hand as she answered the call, and they’d held each other as they cried to sleep. When morning actually arrived, snow was falling, but they couldn’t really enjoy it.

The snow didn’t only bring sad memories, though. There had been one snow that they hadn’t watched from a hotel, or their home, or even the White House. They had, once, watched the first snow from a hospital room, joyful tears in both of their eyes as they held their newborn daughters, twins- Leona Josephine and Joanie Dolores. The tears had streamed down their faces, smiles threatening to split their faces as they watched their daughters sleep, until Josh nudged Donna’s shoulder and pointed toward the window. The tears had turned to laughter, and she had pressed a kiss to his lips, snuggling against him, grateful that they had watched the first snow as a family. 

Now, they sat staring out their window, watching those two girls, all grown up, chasing their own children around the yard. Later, they might call Sam or CJ, might invite Huck and Molly and their kids over, might send out holiday cards and take a family picture, but for now they were content to watch the snow fall around their family, and to watch as their youngest grandson, little Noah, waved from his mother’s arms. Chuckling, Donna waved back. 

“Maybe,” she replied. “But maybe that’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It really wouldn't be a fic series of mine without my making it sad, would it? But- DonnaJosh for my J/D Warriors, because they're quite literally my family and I'd do anything for them and also please don't attack me y'all, it's not THAT sad, it's just not super happy either. No one dies, at least not really. Okay sort of. Anyway, this is for those dorks because I love them a lot.


End file.
